


seggs

by Keiio



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiio/pseuds/Keiio
Summary: ye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	seggs

why u give me order 😡 i no need to obey 😡we don’t go... ✨we migrate✨*intense cacawing and sqawking*🦅🦇🦅🦇𓆙𓃗𓆙␈𓃗␈𓃗𓆏𓂻𓆙𓃟␈𓃟𓃰𓃟𓆏𓃟𓅷𓆈𓅓𓆈𓆙𓃗𓅓𓃱𓂻𓆏𓃟𓆏𓃟𓃰𓃟𓃰𓆈𓆏𓃗𓆏𓃗𓆏𓂻𓆏𓃟𓆏𓃟𓆏𓆏𓆏𓆈𓆏𓃗𓆏𓃱𓆙𓀡𓆙𓀡𓆏𓂻𓆏𓂻Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬 Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬 Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬 Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬 Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬Da🐬heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊it’s🤔the😌salt🧂that’s😱on🥴my😍 tongue😜it’s😏the😟salt🧂that’s🤩on😤my🤯tongue😝ᘜᗩᗯYᗴᗪ😳🅲🅾🅲🅰🥶🅲🅾🅻🅰🥵🅴🆂🅿🆄🅼🅰😈😃yeah😃yeah😃yeah😃yeah😃yeah😃yeah 😃yeah😃yeah😃Yᗴᗩᕼ😃Yᗴᗩᕼ😃Yᗴᗩᕼ😃y⃫e⃫a⃫h⃫😃y⃫e⃫a⃫h⃫😃y⃫e⃫a⃫h⃫😃y⃦e⃦a⃦h⃦😃y⃦e⃦a⃦h⃦😃y⃦e⃦a⃦h⃦😃y⃦e⃦a⃦h⃦😃y⃦e⃦a⃦h⃦Toruu🤰🏽Oikawas🥵favorite🥰food🍱is😂milk🥛bread🍞what’s the matter dizzy da biggy mizzy glizzy😏I🤪love😳McDondalds🤡fries🥰eEeyyYaaK🧚🏼McDonalds🙄McDondalds😫MCDONALDS🤬BIG MAC🍔 SAUCE🥫FRIES🍟BURGER😖NUGget😫chicken😭Whos🙃best😢friend🥳cheated🤨on😜them👻with😻their😈boyfriends🧔in👮🏿the🤕bac🤐seat👹of🥰their✊🏻car😋last week?😠YOUU🤬NAYAAA😟oyeGOOSold 💅 my 😌 soul 👻 to 😳 Kokichi 👑 ouma 🏁 he 👦 said 🍇 it’s 💜 a 🅰️lie 🤫 and 🙃 I👁said 🤩 yeah 😻 I 🙇🏻♀️wanna😊 be🐝 a🤪dice 🎲 member🤡NAGITO😈KOMAEDA🥯ON😀THE👌NINTENDO✨DS😳Hello🖐️there😩everyone✨it's😍me💀nagito💦komaeda👺on😫the🔪nintendo😭ds🌞🙈nygh💕hey😈everyone✊nagito😹komaeda😎here🤩i👀just😃wanted😽to👁let❤️everyone💅know😔im😳a🤪barb💄i😐don’t😻like😁ur😛cut😹g💀bye✌🏼i😐don’t😻like😁ur😛cut😹g💀bye✌🏼nay nay killua 🐴ᗩᗰᗩᑎᗴ🦢ᗩᗰᗩᑎᗴᗴᗴ👄contains✨the🍞properties💨 of💧both⭐️ᗩᗰᗩᑎᗴ😻and❤️ᗩᗰᗩᑎᗴᗴ🔇🔇you🏃♀️see👁why😀just🙄watch😍when🤪you😌can🤓make😋it🤯um😡probably😳because😒I'm🥵built🤨like-🚶🚶🚶everytime💅yhu👀𝓵𝓐𝓾𝓰𝓖𝓾𝓗✨Real 😱women🙋♀️ŠHÃĪT💩on👀their🙋husbands🙄we🙌don’t🤔need😹no❌toilet🚽şʰᵃʷᵗʸˢˡⁱᵏᵉᵃᵐᵉˡᵒᵈʸⁱⁿᵐʸʰᵉᵃᵈᵗʰᵃᵗⁱᶜᵃⁿᵗᵏᵉᵉᵖᵒᵘᵗᵍᵒᵗᵐᵉˢⁱⁿᵍⁱⁿˡⁱᵏᵉⁿᵃⁿᵃⁿᵃⁿᵃᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵈᵃʸⁱᵗˢˡⁱᵏᵉᵐʸⁱᵖᵒᵈˢˢᵗᵘᶜᵏᵒⁿʳᵉᵖˡᵃʸhAi 👶🔨 kawaii 🕺💨‼️ ahh 😈🥶🆑 bakaa 😀🔫😐Fruit😁snacks😳made😏with👾real😀fruit🥦......CHKK👹AKLCLL👹CAHSKLX👹CCCCAHAHALSK👹Sorry 🥺 I kin Mikan 😝 That's a trigger for me 😰 please 😊 g̷͈̮̜͌ḛ̶̓͠t̴͙̞̤̔͘ ̶̛͙̠̯t̴͎͙̆̃f̶̮̼̣̰͊̎ ̵̗̜̎̐ỗ̷͔̘͋͛u̶͈̞̠̿͂t̷̜̔͗̚ 👹hey guys😃korekiyo shinguji here😘 and today i’m going to teach you about😛anthropology-😟uh- oh-👉👈well-😨fu-🤢uh-😳shi-🧍♀️uh-😿i-i mean-👨🦰uh-:ÑŐŤÏÇË😳MƏ😅ŞÉÑPĀÎ😏ŞHƏ🥺ĆÆĽŁ😌MÉ😬BÆÂÄÅĶKÆÄ😁like🥵her☹︎ahEgÖĘ😻she🙄like🚸waffel😣eggòs😫when🔥shee🥶moahn😕eet😃ehcos💔i😈like🤬her❤️like🥺legos🤢HAEEYYI😔kah😿waee😼aeh😭HAHA😢 baekha~like🥵her☹︎ahEgÖĘ😻she🙄like🚸waffel😣eggòs😫when🔥shee🥶moahn😕eet😃ehcos💔i😈like🤬her❤️like🥺legos🤢HAEEYYI😔kah😿waee😼aeh😭HAHA😢 baekha~Popeyes 😻chicken😁sandwich 😭😿 Laêæk 😁FoR 🦧thE🚨 gæUmy 😀Baær 🍭aUl-🦴


End file.
